Gods (Latus)
Broadly, the proper gods of the planet Latus are split into three categories of descending power -- Primordials, Greater, and Lesser. In addition to these, some powerful or influential mortals have declared themselves to be Pretender Gods, hoping to take advantage of the missing God Amongst Gods to ascend themselves into divinity. This list is to serve as a quick reference resource for each of the known, true gods, rather than an in-depth examination of each. Primordial Deities By far the most powerful deities of Latus, the primordial deities were the original creator deities of the planet. According to common myth, each was tasked with bringing a certain aspect of life to the planet, and it is only thanks to their cooperation that Latus exists at all. Ashuya, Keeper of the Gates of Death: Ashuya serves as the steward of Latus' various afterlives, and as the principal deity of Law. They are the second most involved in mortal affairs, and they often respond to prayers about deceased loved ones. Laceri, Queen of Blood and Grain: Laceri is the goddess responsible for the creation of all living beings, and is the principle deity of Chaos. She represents the natural unpredictability of life, and is known for tempestuous mood swings. Lavensa, Weaver of Mysteries: Lavensa was responsible for bringing magic into the world, and served as the caretaker and arbiter of the laws of magic and reality, imparting her knowledge of the arcane to her worshipers. However, shortly after the disappearance of the God Amongst Gods, Lavensa ceased responding to prayers. Thankfully, there seem to have been no other adverse effects of her disappearance. Mani, Spark of Creation: Mani is the god of creativity and imagination. Of all of the primordials, Mani is the most affable and interested in mortal life. He gave Laceri's mortal creations the ability to create and think for themselves. Greater Deities By unknown means, the greater deities somehow came into being after the primordial gods had created the planet of Latus and its people. Each was tasked, or perhaps created, to bring a certain aspect from the elemental planes to the planet. Worship of the greater deities is less common than that of the primordial deities, due to their less powerful nature and more focused portfolios. However, with the creation of the Throne of Ascension, one former divinity has ascended to the power level of a greater deity, overthrowing the natural order and balance of the world. Atapos, the Earth's Bellow: Exceedingly loud and maniacal, the Earth's Bellow rules over the element of earth. Worshiped primarily in Agartha, he is said to be able to cleave a mountain in twain in a single blow. Bahariel, King of Flames: Bringer of heat and warmth, Bahariel is worshiped primarily in Marignon. Considered the most approachable of the greater deities, he is primarily known for the creation of the sun. Ipzalt, the Endless Tide: Unique amongst the greater deities, Ipzalt does not have a primary form and does not answer prayers. According to the other deities, Ipzalt is, in fact, the planet Latus' ocean itself. Rulwy, Rider of the Winds: Bringer of storms and rain, Rulwy is an aloof and unknowable god. She is known as a schemer, often manipulating the other deities and unsuspecting mortals into advancing her own goals. Tenebrous, the All-Consuming Void: Formerly the fragment of divinity cast off by the demon lord Orcus, the entity known as Tenebrous has ascended to true divinity by feasting upon a fragment of the god Ipzalt's power. Unlike the others, he waits on the material plane, biding his time at the Throne of Ascension. Lesser Deities The least powerful and closest-to-mortal deities, the lesser deities are actually among Latus' most widely worshiped. Allegedly, each was once a mortal that was uplifted to divinity by another god, though how true this is has yet to be corroborated by any of the other gods. Dantalos, Teller of Stories: The archivist of the gods, Dantalos is an oddly meek god primarily concerned with the cataloguing of history. He works tirelessly to transcribe and annotate the events of the world, both mortal and divine. Juré, Mender of Wounds: The patron goddess of healers and doctors, Juré is warm and welcoming. Her priests are trained not only to deal with physical wounds, but also mental scars. Sarai, Patron of Heroes: Strongest of the lesser deities and the role model of soldiers and adventurers, Sarai is known for being aggressively encouraging to all who pray to her. Seraphia, the Lightbringer: A lesser deity who came into existence when Tenebrous ascended to godhood, Seraphia is known for wandering the world in mortal guise, bringing what hope and comfort she can to the people of Latus. Yataca, Changer of Coins: The queen of merchants and financiers, Yataca is primarily known for teaching her followers that self-interest and self-care always comes first. Category:Latus Category:Latus Deities